Happy Fricking New Years
by Knight-whosays-ni
Summary: multiple -one Shot deal. Ginny goes through many problems. From AN abusive relationship to the fact that the stupid bartender won't give her a bloody pina colada. Until a wonderfully charming black haired, green eyed man comes into the picture.
1. The ball

AN- I know that Ginny's Birthday is August 11th, but for my purposes, it's January fifteenth.

- - - - - - - - -

I hate New Years Eve. With a passion. Desperately. With six brothers, it's hard not to. Can you IMAGINE the pranks Fred and George played? The way Percy would always run off at the mouth about how this, that, or the other thing is so important and we should make New Years resolutions? It was horrible. But, now, I'm out of school, out of home and I live with my best mates, Lavender Brown and Hermione Granger. And it is time to PARTY!

You all know Lavender, has to be in with the in-crowd and all that. Well, she got us in to the ministry new years eve masque and so these last few days had been in frantic search of everything and anything you could possible imagine. Shoes, make up, dresses, skirts, tops, purses, EVERYTHING. It was hell for me. I've never been a girly girl, but I decided that what the hell, I'll join in for once. And look where it got me.

"Ginny! Get your ass down here so we can approve your outfit!" Lav called from the living room. Which was the room right next to my bedroom. (I get my own bedroom cause my shifts are so erratic, and Lav and Mione are sick of me walking in at two in the morning and waking them up when I take my shower.) Yeah. We have this tiny flat, cause we're all kind of poor. Mione works at Flourish and Blotts, no surprise there, Lav works at madam Malkins, and I work at St. Mungo's, and I'm only a beginning nurse, so we all get paid knuts an hour. Do you know how HARD it is to get off work on new years eve in my position? I had to bribe six people, and promise my boss eight extra hours without overtime pay to get here.

"COMING!" I screamed back at them, adjusting my dress. It was silver halter with a very long slit up to mid thigh. I had on leg-lace metallic blue stiletto heels (which I knew I was going to kill myself in) and a blue and silver eye mask. I believed I was set. Note, I said believed. You never know with Lave and Mione.

Mione was all done up in lilac-y colors with a strapless floor length dress and a pretty shawl embroidered with some sort of purple flower, and white back-less high heeled sandals. With lots of make up on underneath her white mask. Lav was in a bright red mini dress with bright red shawl and bright red pointed toe heels. And lots of make up on underneath her red mask. See a pattern here?

They gasped when I came down, and not because I was gasp-worthy beautiful.

"Ginny!" Mione let out an agonized shout. "What happened to all of your make up?" I cringed. She really changed after she and Ron started going out.

"I didn't wear any, 'cept for some eyeshadow and lipstick." I wasn't prepared for the attack. They both pounced on me simultaneously, removing what looked like several pounds of make up each from their purses. They ripped my mask off and removed what little make up I had on and replaced it with five times more. Plus extra. After a five minute period of hell, they eased up, but then started on my hair. "YEOUCH!" I yelped as someone grabbed my whole head of hair and yanked it back. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Curling your hair, so shut up!" Mione hissed.

"ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT? Do it by magic!" I cried, half in pain.

"Oherm...." She muttered sheepishly and I heard the rustling of fabric and a muttered spell, and my hair was curled to perfection.

"Can we LEAVE now? My brother might be here any minute!" I moaned, talking about Percy. He always visited me on New Years, Gods know why. He was the bloody minister of magic now, you'd think he'd let up on me 'cause he has so much else to do. But no. Stupid Prat. He's a nice brother and all, but when you're seventeen and eleven months, it gets annoying.

"Yes, yes, fine!" Lav huffed, and we apperated to the set point so the Muggles wouldn't notice.

'Bah.' I thought. 'This is going to be a night that hell could not possibly fathom.' I groaned inwardly as I saw my so called 'friends' rushing up the steps to get in. I tried to match their pace, but nearly killed myself, falling over my own feet in two seconds flat. I waited for the harsh impact of the ground, hoping I would be so horribly injured that I couldn't attend the ball but was sorely disappointed. A strong arm caught me around my shoulders before the steps could have their way and take a large bite from my face (metaphorically, of course. Carnivorous stairs would positively freak me out.). Damn. The arm pulled me up and I pulled a tight smile.

"Thank you." I murmured demurely, hating ever moment of it. He (as it was obviously a he) chuckled in a warm tenor voice.

"You don't seem to be terribly pleased." Well, this guy could read me like a book, or, maybe it was the fact that my displeasure was radiating off me.

"Frankly, I was hoping that the stairs would disfigure me so greatly that I wouldn't have to go to the party. Ah, there are my so called mates. At the moment, I am being kind in referring to them as Lucifer's slimy offspring." I mentioned when I saw my buds waiting for me at the top of the stairs. I glanced up to my 'rescuer' and straight away noticed something. His eyes.

They were green. And his hair was black. For a moment, I could only see this man as harry, but then the illusion was gone and I smiled falsely again. There was that laugh again. And I somehow distorted the voice to be Harry's.

"Well, I'll leave you to your night of hell. I'm sure mine won't be much better. I, for one, am glad this is a masquerade." I nodded, flapping my hands for Lav and Mione to go on without me.

"Really? And why is that? Oh, Sorry, I must leave or I'm not sure that I'll survive the night. I'm sure we'll bump into each other sometime or another." I waved to him and made my way up the stairs, albeit much slower than my first attempt. I made it up the stairs in one peice. Oh well. I won't make it through the night.

I was sadly mistaken.

I was hoping to sprain my ankle, or, get drunk or SOMETHING but there was that little fact that I'm underage. ONE BLOODY MONTH away from the legal age, mind you, but still, these Ministry workers are very by-the-book. And no matter how much I tried, I couldn't hurt myself terribly enough to go home. So I stood by the bar, ordering millions of Virgin Piña Coladas and the like. On my eleventh (or was it twelfth? For all I know it was my fortieth) colada, the man that 'helped' me earlier took a seat next to me.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm– " I stopped him with an upraised hand.

"It's a masque, remember? At the midnight unmasking, then you can introduce yourself. For now, we know each other not. So, how are you enjoying the ball?" His face fell a small amount.

"Well, it would be a lot nicer if I could find someone I was looking for." Interesting.

"Really? Are you sure that they are here? I know my accompaniment had planned for friends to come with, but they haven't shown up yet." He raised an eyebrow.

"And how would you know? You've been at the drinks table all night!" It was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"And you know this how? Have you been watching me this entire time?"

"Well, you're a very interesting creature to watch." I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and he continued. "I have only known one girl that would not straight away get onto the dance floor and find the best looking guy they could." I started laughing, because at that moment, mione and Lavender both passed by with extremely handsome men. Not that this affected me. There was only one guy who really got my attention. But this man was really becoming a possibility to contend with Harry.

"So, dance with anyone interesting yet?"

"Not until you agree to dance with me." I chuckled and he puled me up by the arm.

"No, I'll kill myself! You saw me on the steps!"

"I'll make sure you never fall." Well, what could I say to that? Yes, yes, I know, just shut up. I accepted his hand and we went out onto the floor just as an elegant waltz struck up. We didn't talk the whole time, as my entire concentration was kept occupied by the looming threat that I was going to slip and impale someone with my shoe. I stumbled quite a few times, and I swore one woman tried to trip me, but true to his word, the green eyed stranger kept me from falling.

"That was lovely!" He said as the song slowed and then stopped, and I nodded, momentarily distracted when the same witch who tripped me tried to stomp on my foot with her razorblade heels. I stuck my tongue out at her, even though it was childish. Hey, just because you're out of Hogwarts doesn't mean you have to act like your forty. I'm fresh out of Hogwarts as well, so again, shut up. "Wasn't she the one who tripped you?"

"Yes...." I muttered, still distracted.

"Hello?" He waved his hand in front of my face.

"What? Oh, yes. Well, I'd better get back to my endless supply of virgin pina coladas."

"Virgin? You look old enough to have alcohol."

"Bloody well am, only a month, no, three weeks off it." I muttered angrily.

"Pardon?"

"Oh, I didn't feel like getting one." I supplied readily, and a tad more audibly. He nodded.

"Alright. I'll meet you there. I have to make my rounds, see if I can find that someone." I nodded and we went in opposite ways, me to the bar, and him out into the crowd. When I got to the bar, a new tender was serving. A novice. Maybe I could get a drink after all.

"Hey, can I get an alcoholic pina colada?" The bartender looked shocked that I actually adressed him.

"Oh er um, ID?" I held mine out. "Oh, I'm sorry, you are three weeks under the legal age." My eyes widened. The other guy said "too young by a few months." But , wow. This got me pissed.

"LOOK HERE! I AM TWO WEEKS AND ONE DAY AWAY FROM MY EIGHTEENTH BIRTHDAY! THE MINISTER IS MY BLOODY BROTHER! GIVE ME THE DAMN DRINK!" Within moments, I had a non-virgin pina colada sitting in front of me, and I paid the bartender.

"But it's open bar."

"And you have to deal with me. That alone is worth being paid for." He nodded and pocketed the money, and I began to sip my drink. Ah, the perks of having the Weasley temper. About an hour later, after I decided to go back to virgin drinks, Mr. Green-eyes showed up.

"Sorry for being so long. I had no idea how many people there were at this thing." I smiled and took a long gulp of my strawberry daiquiri. He eyed it. I, noticing his gaze, offered him the glass.

"You want a taste?" He took a sip of the drink and hummed appreciatively. "Yeah, wait until you try a Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster." He gave me a look that clearly screamed "What the hell are you high on and can I have some?" I chuckled and shook my head. "Muggle book." He 'oh'ed and took another sip of my drink.

He achieved a new look in his eyes, of hope and somewhat of cunning. "Hey! You're a girl!"

"Why, yes, I am...." My voice slid uneasily from my throat. That was odd, let alone completely off topic. Perhaps he was drunk?

"Whoops, sorry, that was extremely tactless. Hah, reminds me of what my friend did to my other friend, Hermione." I felt my eyes grow wide as saucers. It WAS Harry! I only knew of one trio of friends that had a Ron and a Hermione that also had that incident. Mione was fuming for weeks about that, and she took it out on me, most of the time.

"Oherermmm." I managed to get out, but Harry(at least, I had quite the educated guess it was Harry) didn't notice.

"Yes, yes. Well, as you are female, and I don't know you all that well, this will seem much less awkward."I nodded, signaling for him to continue. "Ok, I think I am love, not with you, oh, I mean no offence by that it's just..." I started laughing, but I felt an ache inside.

"I understand. There is a girl that you are in love with that you actually know." He smiled that devilish smile that I recognized so well now that I knew who it was, and continued.

"Yes, exactly. Well, she's a good friend of mine, and I've known her since my first year at Hogwarts, and..." I felt my throat clinch shut when he said this. 'Oh my god. He's in love with Hermione. He's bloody in love with Hermione. I think I am going to pass out.' I blinked, hard and plastered the false smile on my face. I "mmhmmed" at all the pauses and had my interested face on, while on the inside I felt like screaming. It was five minutes till midnight, and then I could go home and cry all I wanted.

"So what do you think I should do? I don't want to risk losing the friendship, but I think I really love her." Four minutes. Oh, I really wanted to say something along the lines of for get it! She's not worth it! I'm the one you should fall for! But I didn't. I knew it wasn't true. Harry was supposed to fall in love with whomever his heart desires. And, apparently, it didn't desire me. Three minutes.

"Well, you just go with your heart. Tell her how you feel. I'm not going to say if she turns you down that it's her loss, because if she says no, she'll have someone that is her true love, but that means you'll have your true love too. I saw someone making their way to Us. It was Hermione. Oh bloody wonderful. I really am going to be sick. Two minutes

"Why, Ginervra Weasley, who's this gorgeous man you're talking to?" she asked. I groaned inwardly at the look of shock on Harry's face.

"None other than the one and only boy-who-bloody-lived. Now, If you don't mind, I need to get home. Or at least as far outside as I can." I stood up on shaky legs and strode out, amidst Hermione's protests of

"But Gin, it's only two minutes to midnight! Don't you want to stay until then?"

Across the street there was a wooded area and I quickly ran into that, shedding my shoes so I may run barefoot. I couldn't get far enough away. I heard the crowd counting down.

"Twenty nine! Twenty Eight! Twenty Seven!" I tripped into a clearing and sat down in the center of it, tears streaming down my face. I knew that Harry could never love me, but having him (albeit unwittingly) talking about your best friend romantically is enough to make Attila the hun throw a fit. I know, I'm supposed to be throwing things and saying I'll never speak to Hermione again, but I can't do that. Hermione and Lav are my best friends, and I can't just abandon one of them because the guy I love is madly in love with her, even though she's practically engaged to Ron. Gha. I really am going to be sick. I have a headache from just THINKING about that.

"Twenty three! Twenty two!"

"Gin? Oh gods, Gin!" I looked up, however much I didn't want to, and saw Harry, unmasked, sprinting into my haven. No, no, no. There was a reason why I always hated New Years; I knew that one year, it would be the worst day of my life.

"Wh-what?" I sniffed, pulling my knees up to my chest and then weeping into them.

"Oh, I thought you were hurt!" He exclaimed, dropping down beside me. No! Don't show me kindness, I'll never be able to hate you now!

"Well, not physically, no." I muttered. "Why aren't you with Hermione, sharing a midnight kiss?"

"Hermione? What are you talking about?"

"Don't toy with me Harry! You know exactly what I mean! 'I really love her' 'Really good friend of mine' 'Known her since my first year at Hogwarts.' Who else could it be?!?"

"Fifteen! Fourteen! Thirteen!"

"Wha....oh my god, Gin! I just... holy shit! I had no idea!"

"Twelve! Eleven! Ten!"

"What? That I am and have been head over fucking heels for you for the past seven years? Yeah, well, I was!"

"Gin...."

"Nine! Eight! Seven! Six!"

"And I'm going to drop it now. I'm not going to lose you or Hermione as a friend, and it was pointless of me to even think that..." I sniffed, picking my shoes back up from where I dropped them.

"Five! Four! Three!"

"GINNY!" Harry bellowed, stopping me mid-stride and he walked up to me.

"What?!"

"I LOVE YOU!" And he pulled me forcefully against him and kissed me passionately.

"Two! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!"

"Happy fricking new years." Harry whispered as we broke the kiss. I smiled among my tears and pulled him for another kiss.

- - - - - - - - -

Happy Christmas and Merry New Years Everyone! Make good use of 2005! I wanted to get this posted by the end of January first, and at the moment it's 11:45, so I got it in by the skin of my teeth. Bye!


	2. Splat

**AN-Yeah, I said it was a one shot, and it is, still, there are just multiple one-shots now. Completely unrelated.**

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"GINNY! GET THE HELL DOWN HERE NOW!" I cringed at the voice, and hurriedly put the cleaning supplies away. Ever since my twenty-six year old fiancé, Draco Malfoy, proposed, he had forbidden me from using magic, so I did everything the muggle way. I flew down the stairs and waited for him to give me my tasks for the night. Which was coincidentally New Years Eve.

"Y-yes, Draco?" I then noticed he was slightly... no, extraordinarily drunk.

"Why weren't you waiting for me when I got home?" He slurred.

"I was upstairs cleaning like you told me to." I shrank away from him slightly.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!" He roared, backhanding me viciously. With a cry I went crashing into our flat's kitchen wall. "Don't blame me for YOUR problems!"

"But I wasn't, Draco!" I sniffed from my crumpled position on the floor. I should have done something, or this whole part of my life would have not happened. But, as I didn't, the inevitable happened. He saw the box.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Bellowed Draco, waving the box around frantically.

"It's a pregnancy test box, Draco." I whimpered, curling myself into as small a ball as I could.

"DON'T YOU DRACO ME! IT'S MASTER OR SIR, FROM NOW ON!"

"Yes, Sir."

"WHY DO YOU HAVE ONE OF THESE?!?!"

"Because I thought I might be pregnant. That's normally why you but those sorts of things called 'Pregnancy tests.'" I really shouldn't have said that, because pain exploded in my head. He had kicked me.

"YOU WILL SHOW RESPECT TO YOUR BETTERS! YOU WERE NOTHING WHEN I FOUND YOU. A PIECE OF SHIT ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD! YOU AREN'T WORTHY OF ME!" I could only moan in pain. "Now, to get back to the test. It came out negative, didn't it?" I shook my head, but immediately regretted it as the pain only throbbed harder. "WHAT?"

"I have your baby sitting in my stomach at this very moment. Sir." I added hastily.

"Well you're getting rid of it, aren't you?"

"No!" I cried, standing up. "This is our baby! You and I made this, and it's our responsibility!"

"NO! This is your fault! It's always the woman's fault! Men are superior! Now, You're getting rid of it!"

"I won't!" I cried, clutching my stomach. "You can't make me!"

"I can and I will!" He snarled, and then grabbed me by my hair and threw me down the stairs that led to the foyer. I screamed out in pain, and he jumped down and started to beat me again.

"No! NO! STOP IT!" I shrieked, and in a last ditch effort, took his wand and stunned him. "There is going to be hell to pay if I don't get out of here before he wakes up." I muttered and threw together a pack of things and sprinted down the hall and down the stairs, past the main office and into the street. I had made it about two blocks before I crossed into a park, feeling extremely dizzy and weak.

"I'll just sleep on one of the park benches...." I whispered weakly, but I didn't make it to the bench. Hell, I hardly made three steps before I collapsed. My last coherent thought was 'I hope the fall didn't hurt the baby...'

- - - - -

Later

- - - - -

I woke up with one mo' fo' of a headache. That alone distracted me from the stark whiteness of my room... for a moment.

"What the hell... what's going on? Where am I?" I sat up like a shot, but the overwhelming pain in my head caused me to sit back down quickly and clutch my head.

"Ginny!" I heard a cry and looked up to see Hermione's face.

"Mione? How'd I get here?" She ignored me for a moment and called loudly

"RON! GO GET HARRY AND YOUR FAMILY!! SHE'S AWAKE!" I shuddered with the pain her shout caused, before she sat down next to me.

"Don't you remember?" I shook my head and felt a tremendous lurch in my womb. It was then I remembered the baby.

"Hermione, what happened to my baby?" I gasped, clutching the collar of her shirt. She looked down, with tears in her eyes. "Tell me what happened to her!" I shook her.

"You lost them both." She whispered, hurt lacerating her every movement. I gulped in agony.

"I was... going to have twins?" I felt my reserve of strength disintegrate with the slow, mournful nodding of her head and I started sobbing. Hermione put her arms around me cautiously and rubbed small circles into my back. "I was going to have twins!" I sobbed out loud as I heard a few others make their way into my room. I felt another pair of arms encircle me from the back and I took in my mother's scent, like a wildflower in spring. It comforted me little, as the pain in my stomach increased tenfold. Hermione let go and I turned and started sobbing into my mother's ample bosom.

"Hush, hush. It's going to be alright." She whispered. I shook my head, letting out some nonsensical moan escape my lips.''What was that?"

"It won't be alright!" I shouted, ignoring the sharp jabs that split thought my head as I pulled away from my mother, to see the pale, worried faces of Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Harry and my Father. "I should have known that he would have taken it badly and beat me again! I should have just...." But I stopped at the look Ron and Harry shared. Percy, George and Fred were white and shaking. I had never seen my father so extraordinarily furious.

"Again?" Hermione's voice came out in a whisper that belied the horror shining from here eyes. "He was going to beat you, again?" I nodded and started crying again. I heard a frightening shout and I saw Harry punch the wall as Ron kicked my night stand. The twins had white knuckles as they gripped my bed. Each had on a look that screamed fury, but by far, the most frightening was Harry's. I hadn't seen him so.... uncontrollably furious since he battled Voldemort.

"Why didn't you tell us? WHY?" He shouted when I didn't answer. He took me by my shoulders(albeit gently) and forced me to look at him. I saw such undiluted hatred and anger in them, that I wanted to melt through the floor. I made a move to speak, but all that came out was a strangled sob. He sighed and I buried my head into his shoulder. Hermione ushered the rest of my family out, telling them that they couldn't properly rant and scream until they were outside. I just kept sobbing into Harry's shoulder, who eventually sat down on my bed and rocked me back and forth, whispering soothing sounds into my hair.

"I didn't tell you..." I hiccuped after the window beside my bed grew dark, catching his attention. " I didn't tell you because ... of many things."

"Do you want to tell me them?" He asked, continuing to stroke my hair and back. I could tell he was holding back frustration.

"Well, the first time he was stone-drunk and he apologized for it later, saying something at work had caused him do drink himself into oblivion and he didn't know what he was doing, so I told... Told him that if he did it again, I was leaving." I heard a catch in his throat, but he continued to listen pleasantly.

"Then next time, I didn't clean the house fast enough and he told me that I was a disgraceful fiancé and that I deserved it, and I believed him."

"No, no, no." He hummed, lips against my ear. "Never think that. You are one of the most exquisite people I know. You could never deserve anything like that. You never deserve any hurt." I sniffed and continued.

"And then I was seen talking outside with the milkman, and Draco lost it and when he tried to beat me, I protected myself using magic, and he ended up locking my wand away and forbidding me to use magic ever again. He then threatened me, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George, Percy, Mum and Dad, 'Mione, you, everyone I knew. He told me that if I told anyone, he'd kill them all." And I burst into tears again, ribs protesting desperately.

"Don't worry, he can't get you now. You're safe."

"But, his dad is Lucius Malfoy! The head death eater! Draco may very well be one, too! They could..." He cut me off with a look in my eyes.

"Remember, Lucius Malfoy is in Azkaban, Draco Malfoy is about to be, and I can protect you and your family, as well as 'Mione and myself. Remember, I beat the son of a bitch that controlled them all." I laughed in a very wet manner, and it caused Harry to chuckle in turn.

"Ahem." There was a small cough from the doorway, and a witch in a nurses uniform tapped her foot impatiently. "If I may, Mr......"

"Potter." He supplied. "Harry Potter." The name caused the woman to twitch, and then leave, grumbling.

"I'll be back in ten minutes. I will expect you gone by then."

Harry just looked at me for a moment, and I giggled slightly.

"Thank you, Harry."

"For?"

"What do you mean, 'For?' I just had the biggest rant of my life and you didn't utter a peep. That's quite a feat, wouldn't you say?" He pulled me into another, more gentle hug, caressing my back and running his hand through my long red hair.

"I've been through worse." He murmured, and pulled back, looking me straight in the eye. "Gin....?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Please don't hate me for this."

"Why would I ha– ?" I was cut off by him pressing his lips to mine in a completely innocent kiss.

"That." He whispered, placing his forehead against mine.

"Oh."

"Do you hate me?" I could sense the worry embedded deep in his rich tenor voice, which at the moment was wobbling dangerously.

"Harry, I never stopped loving you. I could never hate you." He sat up quickly.

"Wha-what? Then why did you accept Malfoy's proposal?" He accused, after a few strange expressions crossed his features.

"Harry, you never showed any signs of thinking of me other than 'Ron's little sister' and 'the thing I had to save from Tom Riddle's diary.' It's kind of discouraging, after about seven years of rejection. Then, Malfoy asked and I ended up thinking I could love him, but, it never happened, so, here I am." I shrugged, sheets pooled in my lap and my hands resting on my legs, palms facing skyward..

"Gin.... I had no idea..... Gods, I've loved you since fifth year!"

"What about Cho?" I asked, feeling slightly stung.

"I used her in the same way you used Draco. I thought after your second year, you fell 'out of love.'" I shook my head and he smiled in a huge way, so huge that I thought he might break his face.

"Do you realize what this means? We can become a couple, maybe get married, and have lots of red haired, green eyed kids!" at the mention children, my heart sank.

"Mr. Potter, don't get so ahead of yourself. The young woman just got out of an abusive relationship, and the abuse caused to her might render her unable to bear children." The nurse said as she walked into the room with a bottle.

"Not able to.... have kids?" I asked, horrified. I didn't want to have seven, like my mum, but I wanted a few.

"Chop chop, Mr. Potter. Visiting hours are over." I gave him a look that radiated utter patheticness, or at least that's what it seemed like, because he stood resolutely by my side.

"I'm not leaving."

"Perdone moi?" The nurse hissed.

"I'm not leaving. Ginny is one of my best friends and needs me, and I won't abandon her like I did before."

"Well, while that is all sappy sweet, I cannot allow you to atone for your previous mistakes on my time. Leave now or I will have to call security!"

"I won't leave her! She needs a familiar face around here! Anyone who's in a hospital does! Trust me, I know!" He took a firm grip of my hands. The nurse gave both him and I a look and then I realized something.

"OH MY GOD IT'S HIM!" Harry and the nurse looked at me confusedly.

"What?" The nurse asked sweetly. Far too sweetly.

"I know those eyes! First thing I remember about DRACO MALFOY!" I hissed, pointing at her, or, should I say, him. "Harry, cast the anti-polyjuice charm on him!" Harry looked a bit apprehensive, but cast the spell anyway. Nothing happened.

"Poor dear, she's delirious. Now, If you will leave, I will gladly give her her medicine and let her recuperate. I shook my head but Harry looked at me helplessly as the two hulking security guards cracked their knuckles.

"I can't Ginny."

"Harry, it's him. I know it is." Harry was led out of my sectioned off area by the two men. Looking back at me once more, I saw realization spark in his eye.

"Oh my gods. It IS YOU! I gave you that scar in seventh year!" The nurse automatically reached for the back of her neck and scowled with malice. She morphed into the familiar form of Draco Malfoy. Harry got protectively in front of me as Draco mused.

"I thought that the spell hid all of my bodily flaws...."

"It did." Harry replied. "I just took a guess." This, I could see, enraged Malfoy more. I could sense that they were going into 'testosterone mode' and got really worried. no offence to Harry, but Malfoys a good six inches taller.

"Harry! Just stop with the heroics and stun him!"

But draco smiled and lunged at the pause in Harry's thoughts.

"NO!" I screamed when He picked Harry up by the feet and nearly threw him out the window. I kicked Malfoy in the back of the knee and then used the momentum to throw him out, while Harry just hit the wall and slid to the ground, unconscious.

"Oh my god...." I whispered when I saw the spattered form of Draco on the sidewalk. After hobbling over to the window. I felt sick, and vomited on the floor beside me. "I killed him...." I heaved after I had emptied my stomach. "I actually killed him...." Ron just then burst into my cubicle and saw my current position and swept over to me and picked me up effortlessly and put me back into my bead. I clung to his shoulders. "I killed him, I killed him!" I sobbed, tears soking his shirt.

"No, no, it's alright, Harry's still breathing. He'll be alright!"

"No!" I whispered, and pointed shakily at the window as the rest of my family came in, Bill and Charlie included.

"Wha.... holy shit, Ginny, you killed the nurse?" Ron asked, looking back at me with shock in his face. I shook my head, then nodded it, then started crying again.

"He... she... it..." I hiccuped. "It was Draco. He cast a glamor spell." I drew my knees up to my head and sobbed again, feeling even sicker. "I need a basin." My mother wordlessly handed me the trash can next to the bed and I vomited again. Bill and Charlie took a look out the window, and bill silently took the other wastepaper basket and hurled.

"Ginny, what did you do?" My mother asked, slightly shaken at the sight of Draco's corpse and the crowd gathering around it.

"He tried to.... throw Harry out the window... I kicked him and then used my legs to shove him out and Harry hit the wall and I think I gave him a concussion!" I gulped again and dry-heaved into the can and lied back onto my pillows.

Harry then started awake, looking frantically around him.

"Malfoy, where is he, bloody bastard! I'll Kill him!" I laughed weakly.

"Sorry, but I already took care of it." Ron led Harry to the window and I heard Harry recoil.

"Gods, Ginny..... wait... that would have been me, wouldn't it?" I nodded my head, and I felt him place his arms around me shakily.

"Thank you, Gin." he whispered into my ear. "And, by the way, Happy New years."

"You're welcome Harry." I whispered back. "And, by the way, I love you."


End file.
